<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hablemos de los príncipes de Asgard by Tsuki_Sichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007310">Hablemos de los príncipes de Asgard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi'>Tsuki_Sichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Thorki Week, young adult Thorki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos en Asgard aseguran que Loki envidia a Thor, que odia a su hermano mayor por ser el preferido del Reino entero. </p><p>Nadie más que Loki sabe la verdad de lo que siente, nadie más que Loki y tal vez Thor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hablemos de los príncipes de Asgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay una verdad que todos conocen en el Reino de Asgard, el segundo hijo de los reyes es un tanto arisco, como un gato al que le gusta llamar la atención pero, al mismo tiempo, la rechaza con demasiado orgullo, como si no valieran nada  los halagos y muestras de afecto después de haber dado un discurso. Si bien es un joven dotado de inteligencia, diplomacia y belleza, carece de simpatía y, cuando intenta ser agradable, termina realizando bromas de las que sólo él se puede reír. </p><p>Loki es así y siempre será así.</p><p>De lo que todo el Reino está seguro, es de los visibles celos que siente el segundo príncipe por su hermano mayor, quien es todo lo contrario a Loki. El primogénito de los reyes es un sol en el Reino Dorado, le basta con sonreír para que toda la gente que lo rodea, lo admire y llene de halagos; es un guerrero por excelencia que enorgullece al Reino entero por su fuerza y agilidad, pero él no es diplomático; es educado claro está e inteligente pero no más que Loki y sin embargo, no puede mantenerse sentado en una reunión, es muy malo con los discursos y prefiere estar en un campo de batalla dirigiendo ejércitos a, sentarse a escuchar a los sabios ancianos del consejo. </p><p>Thor es así y siempre será así.</p><p>Ambos príncipes son polos opuestos, basta con mirarlos para saber lo diferentes que son. Él más joven de ellos es pulcro y cuida su apariencia en demasía, usa colores sobrios como el negro y el verde en sus pantalones y gabanes entallados y hechos a la medida, sus botas siempre están limpias y resalta su apariencia con ornamenta dorada como el casco de cuernos largos y llamativos que usa en las ceremonias y eventos importantes, la media luna gruesa y de oro que lleva en el pecho sobre la ropa, los brazales labrados con diseños únicos que protegen sus antebrazos y a menudo se le ve con una capa verde y larga descendiendo de sus hombros hasta el suelo pero sin arrastrarse. Todo un conjunto formal y elegante para un traje de batalla que usa más en ceremonias por cortesanía. </p><p>En cambio el primogénito de los Reyes no tiene el mismo cuidado que su hermano menor. Si bien su cabello parece siempre estar peinado, nunca se preocupa por si se ve bien o no; puede andar con lodo y sangre sobre la ropa y botas sin importar a donde vaya, pues él siente que lleva una parte de la batalla consigo; su ropa es más holgada que la de Loki y prefiere usar tonos marrones oscuros, rojos y de vez en cuando azules en sus pantalones y camisolas, casi siempre se le ve con un peto pues la mayor parte de su tiempo está entrenando y deja a un lado el oro para sustituirlo por uru en su ornamenta, brazales y la malla que siempre protege sus brazos. A Thor se le puede ver con su casco de alas y capa roja en los eventos importantes, los demás días luce como un soldado más de Asgard.</p><p>Y si no bastara su ropa  para diferenciarlos, su apariencia los polariza aún más. Loki es un joven de cabello negro bien peinado y recortado, su piel es mucho más pálida que la de la Reina Madre y es él único miembro de la familia cuyos ojos son verdes; es delgado, sí, pero está en forma y sus músculos están tonificados pero no es lo suficientemente “grande” para ser considerado un guerrero, no como Thor. Thor que es un cuerpo lleno de músculos, que es grueso y unos cuantos centímetros más alto que Loki; cuyo cabello rubio es largo casi hasta los hombros y apenas y está cepillado y peinado con un par de trenzas en diadema tras su cabeza, su piel es ligeramente bronceada y el color de sus ojos es, sin duda, similar al azul de los del Gran Padre. </p><p>Para todos los que viven en el Reino Dorado, es obvia la razón del por que Loki envidia a Thor. Al menor nadie lo ve como un guerrero, al menor nadie lo sigue sólo por devoción, al menor nadie lo quiere ocupando el trono a pesar de ser un experto en leyes y alianzas políticas. Es al mayor al que todos quieren, por su semejanza al Rey, por sólo depender de su fuerza bruta y no de artilugios para ganar una batalla, por ser tan alegre y no un pesado bromista.</p><p>Pero todo Asgard se equivoca, incluso los Reyes y el centinela de Reino. Loki no cela a su hermano, no lo envidia ni mucho menos lo odia. Loki es el más devoto a Thor, lo ama a pesar de que su sombra es muy grande y se cierne sobre él, lo adora como ningún otro ser podría hacerlo. </p><p>Quizás Loki actúa muy serio y se para demasiado rígido cuando está en presencia de todos junto a Thor, tal vez no  sonríe y casi siempre arruga la frente en desacuerdo cuando alguien alaba a su hermano sin razón alguna y, puede que su mirada sea bastante aguda y hasta asesina cuando mira a Thor presumir algún triunfo. Pero no hay tirria en ninguno de sus gestos.</p><p>Él actúa así en defensa propia, para que nadie sepa de la cantidad de amor que puede dar con una sola mirada cuando está a solas con Thor, para que nadie sospeche que sus labios se han impregnado con el sabor de los besos de su hermano mayor, para que nadie se dé cuenta que su cuerpo está marcado y ha sido enaltecido por las caricias de su hermano y amante. Para que nadie imagine que el amor fraternal ha desaparecido hace cientos de años atrás y se ha vuelto un idilio vedado. </p><p>Ambos príncipes son así y serán así hasta que el destino los alcance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este fue más un ejercicio para describir, espero haberlo hecho bien. Gracias por leer &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>